Comiénzame a vivir
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama intentando mantener un aura misteriosa y nada impresionable, pero, todo aquello se estaba viniendo abajo: Su ahora esposa estaba parada enfrente a él con el yukata abierto, dejando entrever sus bragas blanco pureza y su ausencia de sostén. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Estaría bien decirle que no tenía que forzarse a hacerlo?


**_Este fanfiction participa en la actividad "LA FRASE DE LA SEMANA SS" SEGUNDA EDICIÓN, de la página Sasusaku **Eternal Love**_**

 ** _Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Inspirado en la canción "Comiénzame a vivir" de Jeanette_**

 ** _Dedicado a J.G.C.C_**

* * *

 **Comiénzame a vivir**

 _"_ _Comiénzame a vivir, ahora que ya soy tuya. Comiénzame a sentir, muy dentro y con dulzura. Empieza a descubrir secretos de mi cuerpo que sólo para ti, que para ti está hecho." Jeanette._

Las palabras sobraban, en un instante como ese, decir algo hubiese sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Y es que tampoco había nada que mencionar.

No podían.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Desconcertado. Intentando mantener un aura misteriosa y nada impresionable, pero, todo aquello se estaba viniendo abajo. Decir que no le sorprendió aquello hubiera sido una enorme mentira: Su ahora esposa estaba parada enfrente de él con el yukata abierto, dejando entrever sus bragas blanco pureza y su ausencia de sostén.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras. Los débiles rayos de las lámparas exteriores entraban por los resquicios de la cortina haciendo que su piel se viera más pálida y suave. Hacían que pareciera un hada.

Sasuke jamás había visto a una mujer semi desnuda y, mucho menos, dispuesta a entregarle todo lo que ella representaba. Y Sakura no sólo tenía esa intención, estaba entregándose en bandeja de plata.

¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Sería adecuado decirle que no se forzara si realmente no tenía intención de hacerlo? Incluso él estaba confundido. Pasó muchos años jugando a ser un vengador que no tuvo tiempo de poner atención a su cuerpo y sus necesidades. Aunque estas resultaran ser un verdadero placer.

 _"_ _Si no estás segura de esto, no tienes porqué hacerlo"_ pensó en decirle, pero en el momento en el que abrió la boca para hacerlo, Sakura lo calló con un beso dulce y suave. Lo miró a los ojos, con aquellos rutilantes orbes que desbordaban amor y anhelo. Una pasión silenciosa comenzaba a invadir la habitación y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también a él.

 _"_ _Quiero hacerlo"_ le gritaron las pupilas de su esposa, sus labios lo corearon en silencio besándolo nuevamente.

Sakura se arrodilló, colocando los brazos en sus muslos. Sasuke tembló imperceptiblemente. Seguir fingiendo indiferencia era casi imposible. Le acarició el rostro, delicadamente, intentando que la palma de su mano se amoldara al rostro de ella a la perfección. La nueva integrante de la familia Uchiha cerró los ojos al contacto, tomó la mano del hombre que más amaba en el mundo entre las suyas y las besó, esperando que el tiempo se congelará en ese momento. Besó cada falange con una ternura tan exquisita que Sasuke podía jurar que aquel gesto correspondía más a una madre mimando a su pequeño vástago que a una ardiente amante.

Pero así era Sakura. Estaba hecha para dar vida y amor. Tenía el poder de empaparlo de un amor infantil y de un instante a otro ardía en deseos por él.

Sasuke se permitió cerrar los ojos. Quería que su piel le mostrara la textura de los labios de la mujer que lo había aceptado con todos los pecados que cargaba en la espalda. Los labios de Sakura eran suaves, como los pétalos de las flores de cerezo en la primavera. Delgados como los tallos de los tulipanes. Vivaces como los gritos del niño que acaba de nacer y se aferra a la vida.

Colocó el dedo índice sobre el labio inferior de su mujer. Abrió los ojos topándose de inmediato con los de ella: Sus dos luceros verdes favoritos. Le sonrió melifluamente. El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco: El rostro de Sakura, rebosante de felicidad, lucía encantadoramente hermoso.

Sakura extendió los brazos hacia él y lo atrapó en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Sasuke se acurruco en el hueco que el cuello y hombro de Sakura formaban. Aspiró gradualmente su aroma: Esencia de paz, días de verano y cielos estrellados. Dejó por primera vez, en su corta vida, de ser un ninja. Comenzó a ser hombre. Se entregó a su papel de humano para amar completamente a la mujer que nunca le dejó de querer. Que nunca le dejó de esperar.

Se recostaron suavemente sobre la mullida cama. Mirándose. Permitiéndoles a sus ojos decir todo aquello que sus labios no podían pronunciar. Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Sonrió discretamente y Sakura se sonrojó. Su esposo acortó la distancia entre ellos permitiendo que ella ocultara el rostro en su pecho. Liberó la mano de su esposa y sujeto con firmeza su cintura.

Sentía en la barbilla los sedosos cabellos rosados de su esposa. La tibia calidez que emanaba la mujer a su lado lo sumergía en una cándida sensación de confort. Dulce seducción envuelta en seda y encajes.

Con los ojos cerrados, beso su frente con suavidad. Justo en el lugar donde se encontraba marcado un radiante diamante color violeta que le recordaba tanto a los campos en primavera. Reflejo del esfuerzo y fortaleza que concentro a lo largo de dos años. Dolorosos, fatigantes y nostálgicos. _"Lamento haberte dejado sola…"_

Se separó de ella un poco, lo suficiente para contemplar el rostro de su futura compañera de vida. Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados con suavidad. Unió lentamente su frente con la de ella. Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto. Sasuke tomó una de sus manos y besó el dorso. Sakura sabía que aquel gesto era una especie de petición para continuar con aquello que marcaría un antes y un después en su relación.

Sakura asintió. Toda aquella valentía que la había orillado a ofrecerle su cuerpo y alma se había esfumado. Se sentía muy nerviosa. No sabía con exactitud qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y en qué momento intentarlo. Dejar que Sasuke tomará la iniciativa no sólo la relajaba, sino que, además, la emocionaba. El sentirse deseada por el hombre que amaba era una sensación que no podía explicar. Una mezcla entre excitación y felicidad, aderezado con ansiedad y preocupación.

¿Y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si esperaba más de ella y las dimensiones de su cuerpo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, alejando aquellos pensamientos que acudían a ella como buitres hambrientos en busca de los restos de su autoestima.

Sasuke la besó en los labios, acostumbrado a su textura y sabor, pero esta vez le supieron diferente. Había algo en ellos que cambió. De repente cayó en cuenta que a quien besaba no era más una niña. Dentro de aquella habitación se convirtió mágicamente en una encantadora y apetecible dama. Una mujer fuerte, cuyas bases estaban sentadas con firmeza sobre una historia tan dolorosa como digna de admirarse.

 _Su_ Sakura había dejado de ser una niña mimada que solía divertirse persiguiéndolo de antaño. Se había percatado del cambió tiempo atrás, pero no fue hasta esa noche que lo asimiló.

Con delicadeza se posicionó sobre ella, dejando caer todo su peso en su único brazo para no lastimarla. Colocó las rodillas a ambos lados de la cadera de ella. A Sasuke se le antojaba tan pequeña y frágil, pero todo aquello no era más que una fachada. Sakura era tan o más fuerte que él. Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción ante ese hecho. Sakura lo besó esta vez. El besó era suave, pero firme. Con la intensidad suficiente para prender en llamas la habitación, de ser posible, pero aquello no era más que un _"beso de apertura"._ Uno que abría la pauta para el comienzo de algo que ambos esperaban, con el ansia reflejada en sus lenguas que, tal como valientes guerreros, peleaban entre sí buscando salir invictos de una batalla donde los ganadores y los perdedores no existían.

Sasuke desplazó el beso a sus mejillas. Besó el rostro de Sakura con la intención de que sus labios aprendieran de memoria cada rasgo él. Cada línea, contorno e irregularidad de la superficie nívea que ahora formaba parte de él. El sentir su piel únicamente con sus manos y labios comenzaba a ser insuficiente. Se levantó levemente y desató el cinturón del yukata, dejando que, al igual que el de su esposa, sólo mostrara una parte de su bien trabajado pecho.

Sakura extendió los brazos hacia él, reclamando atención. Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y dejó que lo atrapara, sintiendo como su piel rozaba ligeramente la de ella. Ahogó un suspiro, enterrándolo en el cuello de su esposa. Se acercó más y más, intentado aumentar la superficie de contacto.

Entonces Sakura supo que ya era tiempo. Puso las manos en el pecho de Sasuke, empujándolo suavemente. Él no entendió el porqué de aquella reacción ¿Aquello le molestaba? Se retiró y se sentó a un lado con las rodillas flexionadas. Se sentía contrariado. Sakura notó este sentimiento y le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

Había llegado el momento de comenzar. Sería completamente suya de ahora en adelante.

Sakura se deshizo del yukata, quedando desnuda frente a él. Lo miro, con la vergüenza reflejada en sus pupilas y los brazos firmemente adosados a los costados. Un nuevo e impoluto mundo se abría ante el majestuosamente. Un mundo en el que podía ser esclavo y señor a la vez y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Sakura no lo miraba, un ingrávido sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Aquella figura virginal que contemplaba lo incendió, creando en él sentimientos que, inexorablemente, fluían a la superficie de sus ojos otorgándole un matiz rojizo dispuestos a grabar con sangre en su cerebro esa utópica imagen de cuento de hadas.

Sasuke la tomó del rostro y le obligó a mirarle. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban con anhelo. En un intento por conseguir que se sintiera cómoda, Sasuke se deshizo de su yukata también, quedando completamente desnudo ante ella.

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció de golpe y él comprendió que no había sido una buena idea. Sakura se forzaba a mirarlo a los ojos. No se sentía cómoda observando otro sitio que no fuera su cara. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sintiendo su piel tan cerca como nunca antes lo habían estado.

Sakura aún llevaba consigo su ropa interior. Un pequeño limitante.

Sasuke se recostó sobre ella nuevamente pero, esta vez, Sakura abrió las piernas permitiendo que él se acomodara entre ellas. Dejando que sus pelvis rozaran ligeramente preparándose para el acto final.

Durante todo aquel momento Sasuke había sido consiente que una parte de su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante ella de una manera bastante peculiar, incitándolo a llegar a la profundidad del océano llamado Sakura. Y así, abrazados, notaba como pequeños aguijones de placer se clavaban en él, impidiéndole pensar.

¿Así que eso era todo?

 _"_ _No",_ se dijo con firmeza. Aún no podía acabar, no sin explorar con lentitud su geografía. No sin realizar un mapa con sus ojos y aprenderse de memoria cada curva, grieta e irregularidad que conformaba el mundo de Sakura. Un universo infinito que jamás había sido explorado. Se sentía dichoso se ser el afortunado y único espectador.

Se separó ligeramente de ella. Quería capturar esa imagen para siempre. Ella yacía tumbada en la cama con su cabello de algodón esparcido por la almohada contrastando la blancura celestial de las sabanas con el floral tono de sus hebras.

Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, trémulos. Sus ojos titilaban ansiosos. Le miraban implorando su cercanía, pidiéndole que por favor continuara. Pero Sasuke no tenía prisa. Tenían toda noche, tenían toda la vida.

Sus ojos, de colores diferentes pero tan extrañamente encantadores, descendieron unos cuantos centímetros, colocándose en la fina pieza de porcelana que constituía su cuello. A esa misma altura, los fuertes pero suaves y delgados hombros de su mujer se abrían camino. Sasuke no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlos hasta que la marca de sus labios quedo impregnada en ellos.

La forma en la que su piel se adhería a su clavícula era excelsa. Tan exquisitamente perfecta que tuvo que delinearla con sus dedos para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Continuó su camino hacia abajo, topándose con dos pequeñas colinas coronadas por botones que asemejaban los cerezos en capullo. Subían y bajaban gracias a una respiración acompasada. Más abajo, una llanura completamente desierta se abría camino. En el centro, un pequeño pozo de poca profundidad se encontraba. Lo delineó con los dedos. Sakura arqueó la espalda y flexionó las rodillas debido a la sorpresa del contacto.

Una de las cosas que más le atraían, en secreto claro estaba, eran las piernas de Sakura. Las blancas y perfectamente suaves piernas, que, a pesar de su aspecto delicado, lanzaban peligrosas y mortales patadas a sus enemigos. Eran mortíferamente seductoras.

Sakura llevó su mano hasta la última prenda que le cubría, retirándola despacio. Mostrándole el lugar más esperado por sus bajos instintos de supervivencia. Fuente de vida tanto como de placer. El santuario de la fertilidad hecho carne que ahora emanaba una dulce esencia para recibirlo sin hacer algún sacrificio doloroso.

Sasuke tragó saliva. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a continuar? Mordió su labio sin esperar respuestas. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retractarse. Al sentirlo peligrosamente cerca Sakura, rápidamente, realizo un giro precipitado y termino por estar arriba. Sasuke lucía atónito ¿Cuándo habían cambiado los papeles?

Ella no quería quedarse atrás. Aunque no había sido bendecida por los dioses con aquellos ojos de rubí y amatista, ella podía guardar en su memoria las características del cuerpo de su amado, tal como él con ella.

Repartió besos de cereza por todo su cuerpo. Desde la coronilla hasta la punta de su dedo gordo del pie. Se empapaba de su varonil esencia con cada caricia dada.

A Sakura le encantaba todo de él. Desde sus asimétricos ojos de colores tan exuberantes como benditos. Pasando por sus delgados y casi siempre cerrados labios fríos y hechizantes. Sakura besó todas las blanquecinas cicatrices que surcaban su pecho. Remarco con los dedos las inserciones del recto abdominal, perfectamente bien delineadas. Tomó su única mano y la acarició con su mejilla. Sasuke no oponía resistencia, sólo se dejaba querer. Dejaba que su cuerpo recibiera el cariño que nunca se permitió recibir. Sakura presionó los labios contra el hombro derecho de su marido. Bajó paulatinamente hacia lo poco que quedaba de su brazo. Besó el lugar exacto donde había recibido el corte. Lugar que se encontraba señalado con una línea recta hecha de piel y tejido fibroso.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con pasión y deseo. Sakura se acomodó sobre él, abriendo las piernas para acomodarse mejor.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo silencioso y tórrido. Dejando los pensamientos negativos a un lado. Dejando el pasado fuera de la habitación. Dejando el daño que se causaron y los pecados en el olvido.

La noche era de ellos. La vida les había otorgado una oportunidad para saldar las cuentas pendientes y curar las heridas que aún no habían cicatrizado. Decir todo aquello que su corazón tenía dentro de sí y que se negaban en pronunciar.

Dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos, que los "te amo" los pronunciaran sus manos. Los "necesito" sus besos. Las disculpas, sus sexos.

Y, de repente, pasó. Sasuke venció aquella delicada barrera y se adentró en el recinto prohibido. La pequeña princesa soltó un gemido de dolor y el caballero optó por abrazarla con más fuerza, en un intento por evitar que el ritual fuese más doloroso que lo ya era, de por sí.

Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de ser un "tú y yo" para pasar a ser un nosotros. Convencidos de la pureza de sus sentimientos, cabalgaron juntos hasta el final de la noche, tocando las estrellas una y otra vez, tomados de la mano.

Porqué Sasuke estaba seguro que Sakura era la mujer de su vida. La única a la que le permitió entrar en su vida y a la que le entregó todo su ser.

Porqué Sakura estaba segura del amor que, desde la más tierna infancia, le profesó. El único al que le dejó entrar en su vida y en su cuerpo.

La persona con la que estaría y amaría _in sécula seculórum._

* * *

 _Notas de la autora:_

 _¡Trabajo que me costó! Pero aquí esta mi aporte (Y mi primer SS lime)_

 _Mención especial a Bonjour Suzuki, que, aunque esta inspirado en otra canción, sin "allo allo" y "_ _アゲハ蝶の破片とキミの声" no habría podido terminar._

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _Lily N._


End file.
